Who's that speedy guy? It's Kai! -Training.-
Participants Kai Aburame (IIMojo13II) Training: Jutsu: Body flicker Technique (D-Rank) Log ~Kai wakes up around 9am in the morning, he heard a knock about 5 minutes ago but didn’t bother to go to the door due from being tired. He just got in Iwa around 3 days ago. Devastated by the loss of his uncle he gets up slowly and looks at the picture of the both of them together. He puts the picture down and begins to get dressed. He begins to get dressed. He slips on a redish-brown shirts and some black shinobi pants. He puts on his sandals and slips on his black cloak. He then walks to the door and opens it. He looks down and sees a scroll. “hmph.. tried to wake me up for a scroll.”. He picks up the scroll and looks at it. He reviews it once more, then again. Eventually he realizes what it is. The Body Flicker Jutsu scroll. He walks back into the house and slips it into his pocket. He walks towards the kitchen and grabs some grub. He then grabs his ninja pouch next to the door and walks out, heading towards the training field.~ ~Kai arrives at the training field ready to learn the jutsu. He grabs the scroll and examines it again. He throws it onto the ground and focuses. The Scroll says to generate chakra into your body to vitalize it to move at extremely high speeds. Overdoing this jutsu will cause chakra exhaustion to your body, which isn’t healthy at all. Kai focuses and looks at a tree about 10 yards away from him. He generates chakra into his feet and runs. He thinks he’s doing it but then notice he is running at regular speed towards the tree. He walks back over to the scroll and rereads it. “Who ever made this scroll is a idiot…not enough detail.” He mumbles to himself. He tries again to use body flicker, but then again he fails. He goes back to the scroll and takes himself a seat. “Why can’t I get this. Its not even that hard, this is a D-rank jutsu and I cant even do it.” He gets up then remembers he forgot to stretch.. maybe that’s why he couldn’t do it.~ ~He begins to stretch out. He does a few pushups and reaches to touch his toes. He stretches out his hamstrings and quads. He then gets back in the mood to train again. He generates chakra into his body and runs. He moves quicker than usual but is still running. He walks back over to the scroll and examines it again. He starts to feel a bit tired from unusual chakra usage. He uses his bugs to fight most of the time. He then generates chakra but this time he waits a bit. He watches as the bright orange chakra runs around him as the grass begins to blows. He continues to generate chakra as his chakra begins to rip the grass out of the dirt and blow it in the air. His cloak begins to flap in the air from all the chakra. Kai feels a certain high from using so much chakra as he feels he’s reached as much chakra as he can. He then prepares for the jutsu. At once he runs quicker than he has ever done before. Going around 13mph he sees that he cant stop and runs smack dab into a big oak tree. The bark scraps his face lightly. “Woah… I got lucky.”.~ ~He rubs his face with his cloak sleeve, wiping off little blood and walks back over to his spot where there is no grass. He looks for the scroll but doesn’t see it. “Shit… I must’ve lost it when I was generating all that chakra.”. He looks around for the scroll and sees it about 8 feet away from him, it was behind a tree. He walks back to where he placed his stuff when he got here and grabs some grub. He begins to eat and gain energy although he feels tired. He leans against the tree and tries to finish his food, but he falls asleep while eating his banana. He wakes up about 3 hours later as he looks at the Sun close to setting. Realizing that he was training before he fell asleep he jumps up and grabs the scroll. He looks at it and near the bottom he realized where he messed up. He looks at it again. “FUCK… I was suppose to use the tiger seal.”. He generates a bit of chakra and form the tiger seal. He focuses and closes his eyes. He looks at the tree 10 yards away from him and Flickers, being new to it he flickers right towards the tree, seeing it coming a split second before he puts his feet forward and goes with the motion. As he does a squat he pops right off the tree back flipping onto his feet~ ~As he lands he flashes a smile. “Hmph.”. He plans to try the jutsu one more time to make sure he has it down. He focuses his chakra throughout his body as the dirt and grass begin to blow again. He flips open his Ninja Pouch and reaches in. He feels the hole of a kunai and draws it out. He winds his arm back and throws it about 15 yards out from him, as he body flickers multiple times through the thick forest of trees. He sees the kunai and slides in to catch it. “Hmph” He feels pride in his training and gets off the ground. He walks back over to his spot and picks up his things. He then feels a great pain in his calfs but he decides not to concentrate on it. He picks up the scroll and rolls it back up. His chakra is low as off now so he cant Body Flicker to the Tsuchikage. With every step he takes he feels the ache in his legs. “Well ill have to use this with precaution when it comes time.” He says to himself as he walks into the sunset of the village.~